Rendezvous
by rukii nightray
Summary: Jika aku mau… sebenarnya aku hanya butuh kekuatan yang mampu untuk meretakkan sebuah kulit telur agar aku dapat mengiris urat nadiku sendiri… *Haruhi & Kyon* ONESHOOT.


Fic ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah cerita yang tadinya saya ikut sertakan ke dalam sebuah lomba membuat cerpen. Tapi sayangnya… sepertinya saya tidak berhasil memenangkan lomba itu. Hahaha T.T

Untuk mengobati luka hati saya (?) saya mengeditnya kembali dan mengganti tokohnya menjadi Haruhi dan Kyon. Semoga para readers sekalian suka^^

Disclaimer: Tanigawa Nagaru . Itou Noizi / SOS-dan.

Character: Suzumiya Haruhi dan Kyon.

Genre: Angst – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship.

Author: rukii nightray.

Haruhi's POV

**Rendezvous**

.the another chance.

Jika aku mau… sebenarnya aku hanya butuh kekuatan yang mampu untuk meretakkan sebuah kulit telur agar aku dapat mengiris urat nadiku sendiri…

Itulah pikiran yang seringkali muncul dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Membuatku terkadang takut akan apa yang kupikirkan sendiri. Tidak, bukan takut. Mungkin aku hanya gelisah.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan keluarga yang selalu saja memberiku tekanan, membuatku menjadi seseorang yang tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan seperti remaja-remaja pada umumnya. Aku terkekang. Hatiku membeku, mengeras bagaikan es di kutub utara. Perasaanku sedingin angin yang berhembus di tengah badai salju.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah yang diperbuat oleh kedua orang tuaku itu adalah bentuk dari sebuah kasih sayang, kebiasaan para orang tua yang dilakukan secara turun-temurun atau bentuk dari sebuah rasa benci mereka terhadapku. Rasanya, apapun yang kulakukan di mata mereka selalu salah.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ingatan-ingatan saat aku masih kecil dulu. Waktu itu saat aku masih kelas 6 SD, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menjuarai sebuah kontes musik. Walaupun hanya juara kedua, kupikir kedua orang tuaku akan sangat senang. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Perasaanku menjadi satu antara senang dan gugup. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk memberitahu mereka kabar gembira ini. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Sebuah pujian? Kata-kata pembangkit semangat? Bukan. Baiklah kalau begitu, sebuah hinaan? Tidak, bahkan lebih kejam dari itu. Kata-kata itu telah membuat lubang yang sangat besar di hatiku dan akan terus membekas di dalam ingatanku, seumur hidupku.

"Haruhi bisa lihat kan kalau ibu sedang sibuk? Lagipula, sudah ibu bilang kan, kalau bukan juara yang pertama untuk apa?"

Untuk apa? Ya. Semalaman aku memikirkan kata-kata itu. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menemukan apa jawabannya, yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah trauma rasa sakit yang terus membelengguku hingga aku terus tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang keras hati.

Aku takut pada mata Ayah yang tajam. Setiap kali ia menatapku, aku selalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Jika aku tidak sengaja menatapnya, tatapan itu seperti mengatakan padaku agar aku terjun dari jurang yang terjal. Suaranya berat seperti sedang mengancam. Berdebum-debum menabuh jantungku. Hal itu terus kurasakan bahkan sampai sekarang.

Karena itulah, seperti yang sudah kubilang di atas, aku tumbuh sedikit berbeda dengan remaja yang lainnya. Hal itu membuatku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Cara berpikirku berbeda dengan mereka. Sudut pandangku bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Aku lebih senang menyendiri jika di kelas dan tidak suka berbicara dengan siapapun, kecuali dengan Asahina Mikuru.

Terkadang, sering muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh di dalam benakku, yang mungkin saja aku sendiri sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Salah satunya adalah mengapa mereka –para perempuan- mudah sekali mengeluarkan air mata mereka hanya karena sebuah hal yang sederhana? Terutama teman-teman sekelas di sekolah musikku. Hanya karena diputuskan oleh seorang pacar? Mereka bahkan sampai tidak masuk sekolah sampai berhari-hari. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?

Mikuru, seorang pianis yang sudah menjadi temanku sejak kecil hanya menghela panjang napasnya saat aku berbicara seperti itu. Lalu ia berkata sambil memandangku penuh kelembutan.

"Mungkin Haruhi baru akan mengerti jika Haruhi sudah punya seseorang yang berarti bagi Haruhi."

Seseorang yang berarti?

"Ya. Hmm… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…? Mungkin… seseorang yang sudah bisa mengerti apa yang Haruhi rasakan bahkan sebelum Haruhi mengatakan hal itu."

Apa maksudnya? Seperti Mikuru?

"Bukan. Eh? Memangnya aku begitu ya? Hahaha. Terimakasih Haruhi. Tapi bukan yang seperti itu. Mungkin perasaannya lebih intens? Sehingga dapat membuat kita menjadi sosok yang kuat dan membuat kita berpikir bahwa kita juga harus terus berjuang demi dirinya."

Aku tetap tidak mengerti.

"Bersabarlah, jika sudah waktunya, Haruhi juga akan mengerti."

Bagiku, Mikuru adalah sosok yang hebat. Ia berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan konyol yang lain. Ia adalah panutanku. Bagaikan seorang kakak yang bijaksana untukku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan mengerti arti dari kata-katanya. Bersabarlah.

Perasaanku menjadi tenang saat berada di sekolah. Sesaat, aku bisa melupakan masalahku di rumah. Selain karena ada Mikuru, itu semua juga karena aku bisa menunjukkan sisi lain dari diriku. Walaupun dengan begitu, aku harus berpura-pura menutup sisi hitamku dengan sebuah senyuman palsu yang memuakkan.

Suara rinai hujan yang beramai-ramai jatuh keras ke bumi menyadarkanku. Membangunkanku dari segala pikiran dan mimpi buruk yang menyesakkanku.

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya tertempel ke meja. Kulihat sekelilingku, tidak ada seorang pun. Kutatap jam kelas yang berada di hadapanku, jarum panjang jam menunjuk ke angka 3 dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 1.

Lagi-lagi aku tertidur. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak menyesal. Aku belum mau pulang ke rumah sekarang. Jika aku pulang sekarang, hal itu hanya akan membuatku teringat pada apa yang seharusnya tidak kurasakan.

Aku terdiam menatap setiap butir-butir air yang mengalir di jendela kelas. Aroma hujan yang tercium membuatku kembali teringat pada perasaanku waktu itu.

Di saat aku sudah mencapai batas klimaks rasa sakit hatiku, terkadang aku menjadi tidak sabar. Beberapa kali aku mencoba ingin mati, tapi beberapa kali juga perasaan takut itu datang menghalangi. Takut akan apa yang kuterima sebagai gantinya jika aku melakukan hal itu. Apa rasa sakitku akan menghilang? Atau muncul rasa sakit yang lain? Ya, seperti yang sudah pernah aku bilang sebelumnya…

'Jika aku mau… sebenarnya aku hanya butuh kekuatan yang mampu untuk meretakkan sebuah kulit telur agar aku dapat mengiris urat nadiku sendiri…'

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa terus hidup dalam keragu-raguan. Terombang-ambing di dalam bayang-bayang rasa sakit hati yang tak pernah bisa kusembuhkan bahkan sampai sekarang. Terus memendam semuanya bahkan hingga aku sendiri merasa muak dan ingin muntah.

Mungkin benar adanya kata-kata dari sebuah manga yang pernah kubaca waktu itu. Kata-kata itu secara spontan menyentakku, seakan-akan si pengarang tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan selama ini. Kata-kata itu bunyinya seperti ini…

"Entah itu barang atau perasaan, kalau sudah rusak, maka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula."

'…..'

Tiba-tiba saja, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara permainan sebuah biola. Aku tersentak. Tubuhku bergemuruh. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang.

Seolah menghipnotisku, suara biola itu menggerakkan tubuhku, membuatku bangkit dan meninggalkan kursiku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan perlahan agar suara sepatuku tidak merusak indahnya suara biola yang kudengar ini.

Kudengarkan baik-baik suara biola itu, darimanakah datangnya? Siapa yang sedang memainkannya?

Ternyata, suara biola itu datang dari ruang kelas 2-5. Suara itu semakin jelas, aku pun semakin pelan melangkah. Sehingga tidak disadari, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk ke dunia utopia itu.

Kubuka pintu ruang kelas 2-5 dengan perlahan. Suara pintunya berdecit pelan saat kudorong. Aku terkesiap. Apa orang yang sedang memainkan biola itu sadar dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apakah ia akan berhenti memainkan biolanya?

Tidak, orang itu tetap memainkan biolanya. Suaranya pun semakin jelas kudengar. 'Tzigane' karya Maurice Ravel. Aku tahu karena aku juga pernah memainkannya walaupun tak pernah bisa seindah ini. Entah apa namanya perasaan yang sedang mengelilingiku saat ini, yang jelas aku seperti telah melupakan semua masalahku selama ini. Hanya satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan situasi seperti saat ini, euforia.

Aliran darahku seolah mengalir lebih cepat karena merasakan rangkaian nada-nada yang menakjubkan ini. Nada-nada yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Semua kegelisahan dan kecemasanku seakan tumpah ruah keluar, menyeruak naik ke permukaan dengan arogannya, tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Di dalam sistem pendengaranku, pantulan gelombang suara yang masuk itu, terasa indah meliuk-liuk nyaring bagaikan suara seorang penyanyi seriosa. Suara sofrannya begitu menggetarkan hati, sampai-sampai… aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara di sekelilingku. Suara hujan pun sudah tak terdengar lagi olehku. Aku telah masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia impresif. Dimana di dalamnya, suara yang bisa kudengar hanyalah… suara hembusan nafasku, gesekkan biola dan detak jantungku sendiri…

Tzigane pun selesai bermain-main di telingaku di akhiri dengan sebuah gesekan yang begitu lembut. Mulutku kelu. Tubuhku lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk. Suara jatuhnya membuat si pemain biola yang jenius itu menyadari keberadaanku dan segera menghampiri tempatku berada.

Air mata yang sudah lama tidak keluar dari kedua bola mata hitamku mengalir deras membasahi pipiku yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke atas, menatap wajah sang virtuoso yang telah melelehkan dinding es yang telah lama bersemayam di dalam hatiku.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kebingungan sang virtuoso. Garis wajahnya yang tegas tidak bisa menutupiku untuk memandang kedua bola mata hitamnya yang terbelalak kaget.

Ia pun duduk di hadapanku. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara yang berat seperti layaknya seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengalami masa pubertas. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak merasa takut.

"Maaf, apa aku telah menyakitimu?"

"Tidak… Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu… Entah mengapa… Saat mendengar permainan biolamu aku jadi…"

Suaraku seperti tercekat, membuatku tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Sesaat itu juga, aku tersentak. Baru kali ini aku… melihat wajah seorang laki-laki bersemu merah… Apakah ia malu?

"Te, terimakasih… Maaf, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang perempuan menangis di depanku karena mendengar permainan biolaku."

Eh…? Orang sehebat ini…?

"Aku juga… seorang pemain biola… tapi aku tidak pernah bisa memainkan 'Tzigane' dengan penuh perasaan sepertimu. Permainanmu… benar-benar membuatku sesak… Semua rasa sakit yang selama ini kupendam dalam sekejap keluar hanya dengan suara yang kau timbulkan dari gesekan biolamu… Baru kali ini… Aku begitu bersyukur… Aku ingin terus hidup…," kataku dengan suara yang parau sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua bola mataku.

Sang virtuoso terdiam karena kata-kataku. Ia menatapku sesaat dan kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi kurasa… Akan lebih baik jika kau katakan saja terus terang apapun yang kau rasakan. Bukankah… Setiap orang harus memilih sendiri apa yang membuatnya bahagia?"

Aku tergelak. Air mataku kembali mengalir dengan derasnya, "Ya, kau benar. Perasaan yang sudah rusak bisa kembali lagi seperti semula dengan sebuah benang yang bernama kehangatan."

Sang virtuoso hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya. Dalam hati ia bergumam, "Hangat? Sekarang kan hujan dan dingin?"

Sementara aku menangis, sang virtuoso terdiam. Ia tidak marah ataupun merasa terganggu. Ia hanya terus terdiam menunggu sampai aku selesai menangis. Aku tahu, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar permainan biolanya saja. Bahwa ia adalah orang yang baik…

…"Bersabarlah, jika sudah waktunya, Haruhi juga akan mengerti."…

Terus-menerus, selama itu juga perasaan yang hangat itu mendesak masuk ke dalam hatiku yang mulai mencair. Perasaan yang hangat itu terus memaksaku agar aku berkata, "Lihat aku. Aku ingin terus hidup. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun orang yang telah menyakitiku."

Dengan bunyi yang nyaring itu aku seperti telah terlahir kembali. Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku tidak akan berpikir lagi bahwa aku ingin mati. Aku masih ingin mencari apa arti hidup itu sesungguhnya, mencari kebahagiaanku.

Terimakasih.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali pertemuan yang ajaib ini.

-owari-

Bagaimana? Baguskah ceritanya? Sebenarnya saya paling nggak jago bikin oneshoot… tapi karena ini saya ambil dari naskah cerpen saya yang nggak jadi menang itu… jadi selesai juga X3

Ingin sih bikin lanjutannya… tapi bingung juga mau bagaimana kelanjutannya? Hahahaha XD *author aneh mode: on*.

Oh ya, virtuoso itu artinya orang yang memiliki kemahiran luar biasa dalam menguasai teknik bermusik. Dan… orang itu adalah Kyon! Kyon saudara-saudara! Perhatian! Kyon! Orang yang bahkan nggak punya nama asli itu! HAHAHAHA! *ketawa ala setan*

BERISIK! *author ditendang fans Kyon*

Ehem! *author balik lagi setelah tersesat 10.000 tahun di galaksi bima sakti (loh?)* Tadinya saya mau pakai Itsuki. Tapi… kayaknya nggak cocok ajah gitu kalau dipasangin sama Haruhi. Jadi saya buat sama Kyon ajah. Lagipula, Haruhi memang sama Kyon kan? Lumayanlah… buat ningkatin popularitasnya… kita jadi bisa melihat sisi lain Kyon yang bisa main biola…. Hahahaha XP

Eh, tapi jangan salah! Akhir-akhir ini… atau berkat fic saya? *narsis mode: on*. Popularitas Kyon memang meningkat. Saya baru dapet beritanya, dalam Anime Grand Prix 2010 yang diadakan oleh Animage, Kyon menduduki peringkat kedua dalam kategori '20 Best Male Character'! Setelah Sakata Gintoki dari Gintama (kyaaaa!). Padahal Haruhi saja hanya bisa menempoti posisi ke-8 dalam kategori '20 Best Female Character'. Huwaaaa… sugoooiiii \(0.o)/

Akhir paragraph (?) saya ucapkan terimakasih buat semua author yang telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Ayo review! Para penganut Haruhiisme! yang bukan juga nggak apa-apa, hehehe X3. Saya tunggu kesan-kesan, kritik dan saran kalian^^. Oh ya, kalau kalian ingin saya membuat lanjutan cerita oneshoot ini juga boleh bilang di review… saya akan berusaha keras demi para readers untuk membuatnya! *tapi kalau yang requestnya banyak yaa. Hehehe*

Always ditunggu reviewnya…

Sampai berjumpa lagi di karya saya yang lain.

Jaa mata ne (/-_-)/

P.S: Silahkan baca fic rukii nightray yang lain juga yaa^^


End file.
